


Сложности обучения

by Anny_Anyway, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Anyway/pseuds/Anny_Anyway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Драко с самого начала не нравилась идея внедрения в маггловскую полицию. Но теперь...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Сложности обучения

**Author's Note:**

> За бетинг спасибо Dr.Winter :)

Драко с самого начала не нравилась идея внедрения в маггловскую полицию. Но теперь, когда он чувствовал жар прижимающегося сзади тела, скрип вопиюще маггловской кожаной куртки и буквально мог сосчитать количество сделанных Поттером вдохов и выдохов, он её просто ненавидел.

— Держи ровнее. — Поттер обхватил его кисть и подтолкнул немного вверх, проходясь большим пальцем по запястью. — Ты ведь не направляешь палочку противнику под ноги.

— Но палочка и не весит как копыто гиппогрифа!

— Боюсь спросить, зачем ты взвешивал копыто гиппогрифа, — усмехнулся Поттер.

— Правильно, бойся, — проворчал Драко, но пистолет постарался выровнять, чтобы он был параллельно мишени.

— Стоишь тоже неправильно.

Ты привык стоять полубоком, когда колдуешь, палочка более маневренная, и с ней проще принять удобную позу. Пистолет, наоборот, требует идеальной стойки и безупречного контроля. — Поттер взял Драко за плечи и несильно потянул на себя. — И расставь ноги шире.

— Поттер, оставь эти пошлости для спальни, — фыркнул Драко, почувствовав, как сам краснеет от этого случайного намёка. Нехотя, но он всё-таки сделал, как сказал Поттер.

— Будь серьёзней, Драко! Этот навык может однажды спасти тебе жизнь… если меня не будет рядом.

Драко чуть не застонал от того, сколько в голосе Поттера было искренней заботы и беспокойства. На такое даже он не мог ответить привычной колкостью.

Они с Поттером вот уже год были напарниками и весь этот драклов год ходили по грани. Прикосновения, взгляды и кажущиеся невинными шутки с двойным дном. Но почему-то никто из них до сих пор не решался сделать первый шаг. Но сейчас Драко был почти готов перейти черту. Может, близость Поттера так на него влияла?

Ладони вспотели, и Драко был уверен, что если Поттер приблизится ещё хоть на дюйм, он точно выронит дурацкую железку из рук.

— Ладно, давай просто сделаем это. — Поттер шумно выдохнул, и Драко почти был готов наконец сделать это, когда Поттер добавил: — Прицелься и нажми на курок, только медленно, и чуть согни руки в локте, чтобы сдержать отдачу. Я помогу. — Поттер положил свою руку поверх руки Драко и соединил их указательные пальцы на курке. — Готов?

— Не очень, — честно ответил Драко, но конец его слов потонул в оглушающем шуме выстрела.  
Драко не понял, попала ли пуля в мишень, руку прострелило болью, и какой-то неведомой силой его отбросило назад, прямо в объятия Поттера, который тут же обхватил его поперёк груди, удерживая рядом.

— Смотри-ка, прямо в цель, у тебя настоящий талант! — удивлённо воскликнул Поттер куда-то в район его уха.

С тем, что он попал в цель, Драко был согласен, оставалось придумать, как задержаться в этой цели подольше.

Поттер аккуратно вытащил из его руки пистолет, с которым Драко уже почти сроднился, а затем развернул к себе.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь отказаться от задания? — Поттер задумчиво рассматривал его лицо, словно надеясь прочесть на нём ответ.

— Ну уж нет! Впереди ещё уйма вещей, которым ты должен меня научить! Что у нас там дальше, наручники?


End file.
